Creatures
The Regnum Online world is full of wild creatures (also known as mobs). They have specific spawning areas, according to their level, and will fight any player that engages them in combat. Some creatures are highly aggressive and will attack any player that gets too close. Creatures can be separated into four categories according to their nature: Lesser Creatures, Beasts, Monsters and Summons. This distinction is particularly important to hunters, who have three different powers for taming three different types creatures. Summons can not be tamed. Killing and rewards After defeating (or helping to defeat) a creature, a player will receive a message in their combat log. The first line of the message tells the type of creature that has been defeated. The next line details the xp gained from the kill, which is broken down into a few parts: *The first number is the base xp, which is the same for all creatures of the same level (see table below). If the player kills the mob by himself, and his level is less than or equal the mob's level, he will receive this full amount. If more than one player kills the mob together, they each get a share of this xp. If the player or players are a higher level than the mob, this amount will be reduced. *'CHG' (Challenge): This is awarded for defeating mobs that have a higher level than the player. The more challenging the creature, the higher the challenge bonus will be: for each level above the player's one, the player will have a bonus of 8% of the experience the monster gave him. *'GRP' (Group): This is awarded when more than one player helps to defeat the mob. Each player has to do more than 10% damage (or aid with heals/buffs) to the creature to be counted, and to receive any xp themselves. Players don't have to be in a party for the group bonus to apply; they don't even have to be from the same realm. The more players that helped, the higher this number will be. *'RLM' (Realm): Everyone in the realm is receiving a realm bonus. There are two reasons for this: #Underpopulation: If a realm is considered by the game to be underpopulated compared with the other realms, it will receive an xp bonus. This will be either 10% or 25% depending on the degree of underpopulation. #Dragon Wishes The total of all these numbers is the amount of xp received for the kill. After the xp, the player will usually also receive gold and/or items. Most of the items received will be in the category loots, and they can only be sold to NPCs for (not much) gold or used in Realm Tasks . Gems are similar, they may one day become part of some sort of crafting system, but for now they can only be sold as loot, or used in Realm Tasks . If the player is lucky they will receive a random weapon or piece of armor. These are known as "drops". If the player is very lucky the item received may even be a special, magical or epic item and useful to them or a friend/clanmate. Otherwise they can be sold to NPCs as well, for a good amount of gold. Difficulty All creatures (along with NPCs and other players) are labelled and color-coded for the player according to their level compared to the player's. In descending order of difficulty the labels are: *Impossible: Gives a lot of experience, but often a whole group will be required to kill it. The experience will get split and the individual prize will be relatively small. It's highly recommended to avoid impossible monsters, since you can't tell the level difference between them and your character. A creature 11 levels stronger will be "impossible", but one 40 levels stronger will be "impossible" too. *Very Hard: Will usually take a character full of mana and health, using its strongest skills, and still will be tough. Gives high experience. *Hard: They can be killed, but the player must keep his guard up. They give above average experience. *Challenging: Gives very good experience; a good monster to practice skills on. *Normal: Gives good experience; can be handled easily. *Easy: Gives low experience. Not usually worth killing if the objective is gaining experience, especially at higher levels. May be hard if faced in numbers. *Very Easy: Gives bad experience. *Unchallenging: Does not give experience. When killing mobs for levelling, it's recommended to fight against easy and normal mobs at lower levels; after that normal or challenging mobs. With more difficult mobs, the extra xp gained is usually not worth the extra time required to defeat them. Grinding Grinding is the activity of repetitively killing mobs for long periods of time, and is so-called because of its tedious nature. It is normally done (and is required at most levels) to gain xp, though level 60 players sometimes grind to find drops to keep or sell for gold. Bosses See Also: Syrtis Bosses, Alsius Bosses, Ignis Bosses In each realm, there are also boss creatures. Bosses differ greatly from normal creatures as they have higher health and damage values, and they can drop unique items. There are 4 different titles a boss can have, and they (in order of raising difficulty): *Leader *Champion *Legendary *Epic Boss names are always in a purple color to represent their extreme challenge, while the title displayed underneath their names change in colors like normal creatures, in regards to the players level compared to the boss. Depending on level and the bosses rank, players will usually need to fight bosses in parties. 'Leader' Leaders are similar to normal creatures, but they have increased health, damage and health regeneration rates. There are two types of leaders, which shouldn't be confused. Species leaders and named leaders. Species leaders are randomly generated in each area according to which creatures spawn there. They look exactly the same, although a bit larger, then their normal counterparts. They give twice the amount of XP that would normally be gained from a creature of the same type, and they appear to have a higher drop rate. Named leaders are the more unique ones, they usually don't resemble the mobs around them, yet some do. What makes them different is that they have a unique name, respawn times, and a unique drop. They also have a bit more health and damage than species leaders. 'Champion' Unlike leaders, champion creatures now deal higher amounts of damage, and have more armor than other mobs of their same level. While a high level player will be able to take on leaders solo, champions will usually always require bringing a small group to slay them. 'Legendary' These mobs are dangerous, as they can easily kill an unprepared or distracted player. They have even higher armor and damage then champions, and give notable loot. A big group of players will be required to defeat them. 'Epic' At the top of the food chain, epic bosses require huge groups of players in order to be defeated, and depending on the group size, can take long times to be defeated. Epic bosses not only have incredibly strong spells, but also powerful normal strikes and strong armor. They can drop some of the best loot in the game for a lucky players. There are six Epic bosses in the game. Each realm has its own dragon, located in its inner realm. These are Alasthor in Alsius, Tenax in Ignis and Vesper in Syrtis. Each realm also has one unique creature in its war zone region. These "superbosses" are the toughest creatures in the game. Alsius has the gigantic worm Thorkul, Ignis has a powerful igneo, Daen Rha, and in Syrtis roams the reincarnated spirit of Evendim. See also *Creatures Table *Category:Creatures